Seiga Koku
|- class="maptable" | align="center" colspan="2" | |- |-class="mergedrow" | Motto || それが無意味じゃないのよねぇ (Ah, but there is a point, after all.) |-class="mergedrow" | National Anthem || National Anthem of the Republic of China デザイアドライブ (Desire Drive) |-class="mergedrow" | Official languages || Chinese, Japanese |-class="mergedrow" |- |-class="mergedrow" | Other languages || Korean |-class="mergedtoprow" | Capital || Old Yuanxian (古代元神) |-class="mergedtoprow" | Largest City || Beijing, Shanghai, Macau |- | Government || Parliamentary republic Taoist Theocracy, Monarchy |-class="mergedrow" |-class="mergedtoprow" | Empress || Seiga Kaku |-class="mergedtoprow" | Prime Minister || Yoshika Miyako |-class="mergedtoprow" | Religion || State Taoism |-class="mergedtoprow" | Currency || Chinese Yuan |-class="mergedrow" |-class="mergedbottomrow" -class="mergedbottomrow"| -}} | Established || More than 1400 years ago |} Seiga (Japanese: 青娥 Seiga; formally 青娥国 Seiga Koku, literally "the State of Seiga") is a country in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.6 billion. Seiga Koku is a single-party state governed by the Taoist Party of China with its seat of government in the city of Beijing. It exercises jurisdiction over 29 provinces, four autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and one mostly self-governing special administrative region (Taiwan). Since the introduction of economic reforms in 1965, Seiga Koku has become the world's fastest-growing major economy. As of 2012, she is the world's second-largest economy, after Brazil, by both nominal total GDP and purchasing power parity (PPP), and is also the world's largest exporter and second-largest importer of goods. Seiga Koku is a recognised nuclear weapons state and has the world's largest standing army, with the second-largest defence budget. Seiga Koku has also became a permanent member of the League of Nations since 1971. Seiga Koku also participates in a bunch of numerous formal and informal multilateral organisations in her spare time. Seiga Koku has been characterised as a superpower by a number of academics, military analysts, and public policy and economics analysts. Etymology Seiga comes from the Chinese name, Seiga (青娥), and is pronounced "Qing'e" in Mandarin Chinese and it means Blue Youth Beauty. The nickname for the nation, and for Seiga herself, is Seiga Nyan Nyan (青娥 娘々, lit. Lady Seiga). It was first recorded back in 1516 in the journal of Portuguese explorer Duarte Barbosa, who travelled to the area when he wanted to buy some rum. It later appeared in a translation published 1555 by word of France. Sometimes, Seiga is mispronounced as Zhōngguó (Chinese: 中国) and Zhōnghuá (Chinese: 中华). However, ever since Hong Meiling moved to Gensokyo back in 1949, this confusion had ended. History Prehistory There was evidence that Yoshika Miyako lived here back when she wasn't a jiang shi. She died 250,000 years ago, the same time that people began settling in the area. Early dynastic rule During the early rules, when it was still China, there had been many dynasties. The Xia Dynasty was the first to come and lasted from -2070 until -1600 when it couldn't last because it ruled a limited amount of area. Then came the Shang Dynasty, and after that the Zhou Dynasty, and following that the Qin Dynasty. All three dynasties had grown more in power by each dynasty and they ruled more land than the previous. By the Qin Dynasty, evidence of Buddhism arrived there and it soon became a Buddhist theocracy. Soon around more than 1400 years ago, Seiga Kaku appeared in China. She begun to overthrow the Qin Dynasty and established her own nation, which she named it the Tao Dynasty at first, and thus begun the rule of Taoism. Imperial China Seiga power had grown in strength and as such she begun to expand her nation, and spread influences in some other Chinese Dynasties. This became successful and by 700, Seiga had her rule of most of China. However her influence wasn't enough, so she travelled to Goguryeo to introduce the ways of Taoism. Soon she managed to take all of Korea and turned it into a Taoist Vassal. By 1200, Seiga renamed the Tao Dynasty into the Chinese Empire, and thus the beginning of China's Expansion Age had begun. Seiga declared that she was ready to Unleash the Dragon from within China. Mongol Wars In 1206, Genghis Khan begun to rule over Mongolia and begun to expand his nation. With his early invention of gunpowder, he begun his conquest by taking over lots of land in a short amount of time while dancing the Ukrainian Dance. By 1210 he took Siberia, by 1240 he took over Central Asia, and by 1289 he took over Eastern Europe. There were many attempts to invade the Chinese Empire, but with Seiga's invention of danmaku, she managed to beat the Mongol invaders and had weakened their nation by a whole lot. Finally by 1450, the Mongol Empire collapsed, and separated into the Golden Horde which ruled Eastern Europe and became a Buddhist Theocracy, and the rest of Mongolia was turned into the Yuan Dynasty which covered Eastern Siberia, Mongolia, and by 1470, all of China. Seiga grew tired of Buddhism, so she began a huge rebellion against the Mongol Rule. However it wasn't enough, and so she revived Yoshika Miyako and together, with some Chinese nobles and a random Portuguese explorer, they managed to overthrow the Mongol rulers during their dinner party. Once Seiga took power again, she renamed the nation into the Second Chinese Empire. This time she banned all religions except Taoism and Buddhism and also banned all versions of the story about Anna Leonowens and King Mongkut (Rama IV). Why Seiga did this is unclear, but she did it to lessen tensions with Thailand. Later Years For a short while, Pax Seiga Era begun and as such, everything was peaceful. Seiga and Yoshika also built a Television so they could watch the Sengoku Era TV Show taking place in Japan featuring Mononobe no Futo, Reimu Hakurei, and Toyotomi Hideyoshi as allies and trying to unite Japan. Each episode was three hours long, and sometimes the Tengu reporter got injured, but it was all right. The Sengoku show ended in 1585, when Japan was fully united in 1585 by Toyotimi Hideyoshi and his friends. Pax Seiga ended in 1590, as Hideyoshi tried to invade Korea. However, due to Korea having the power of Seoul, they managed to fight off the invasion Oppan Gangnam Style. In 1592 Hideyoshi gave up but when he came back to Japan, he was overthrown and thus Japan was ruled under the Tokugawa Clan by the Lunarians. Then in 1602, some Portuguese asked Seiga is they could have a port. She granted them both the ports of Macau and Hong Kong that were free to use at no cost whatsoever. The Portuguese happily thanked her and soon the Portuguese travellers managed to spread Taoism to Portugal with love from China. Pax Seiga happened a second time lasting from 1605 all the way until 1910. Republican China (1912-1949) In 1910, Seiga Kaku tried her curiosity and renamed the Second Chinese Empire into the Republic of China, and tried Republicanism. However this caused a problem, and later a few Warlords in the Siberian and Manchurian regions appeared. After the Russian Hammer and Sickle disease incident in 1919 happened, Seiga Kaku shut her borders down to prevent the Hammers and Sickles disease from spreading to her nation. Meanwhile the Sun begun to Rise over Korea... In 1930, the Sun begun to Rise over Manchukuo, and a week later, the Republic of China lost Manchukuo to the Japanese Empire. Seiga Kaku, furious, turned the sky over China into permanent night time using the Always Night Time cheat code. This didn't help and soon in 1937, the Rising Sun begun breaking through and rose over parts of China, thus setting off the Sino-Japanese War of '37. During the long war, Seiga had no choice and convinced Hong Meiling to unleash her inner dragon. Hong Meiling did, and she begun to fight off the Rising Sun. However it wasn't enough, and soon the Mythical Dragon was Unleashed by the Chinese Parliament and begun to fight along. Finally by 1945 Japan was defeated and Seiga personally killed Hideki Tōjō. By 1947, Japan was released for the PC-98 and replaced with the Republican government. In that same year the Warlords were defeated and sent back into soon to be released World of Warcraft. A New China (1949-) In 1949, Seiga Kaku had enough and decided to change the name one last time. She renamed the Republic of China into Seiga Koku (青娥国). She also got rid of the pointless Republican government but kept some of it, including the place for Prime Minister. Seiga Kaku became the Eternal Empress of 'China' while Yoshika Miyako became the Eternal Prime Minister. In 1950, India declared independence from Team Britain. Seiga noticed that when India declared independence, that she just realised that the Brits took some disputed land from her and absorbed it into India. Seiga said that the amount of land stole was too much, and so she launched an invasion of India. However, with Gandhi on India's side, they both fought a vicious battle over the Himalayas and the biggest tank battle the world has ever seen. Soon the war became a checkmate in 1957, and Seiga taking the disputed lands back to under her rule. Later on, the League of Nations invited Seiga to a Tea Party Talk, and offered her a permanent security council seat in the League of Nations. Fascinated at the offer, Seiga happily accepted the offer and enjoyed some tea along the way. In 1997, the British offered Lady Seiga her Hong Kong back. Seeing as the offer was too good, she immediately accepted. However Tony Blair later changed his mind, and attempted to take back Hong Kong. The British lost the battle and Lady Seiga managed to secure Hong Kong, and annexed it into her nation. In 1999, Seiga attempted to ask the Portuguese for her Macau back. They did, but after a week, Seiga returned Macau back to Portugal as she feared the Casinos would ruin her economy. Politics Seiga Koku, along with Vietnam, Laos, and Cuba, is one of the world's only official Taoist Theocracy. However, in practice, Seiga's political structure cannot be characterised so simply. Segia's government has been variously described as commucialist, but also as authoritarian, with heavy restrictions remaining in many areas, most notably on the Internet, the press, and freedom of religion. Its current political/economic system has been termed by Yoshika Miyako as "socialism with Taoist characteristics". The country is ruled by the Taoist Party of China (TPC), whose power is enshrined in Seiga Koku's constitution. Seiga Koku's electoral system is almost non-existent, whereby local People's Congresses are directly elected, and all higher levels of People's Congresses are indirectly elected by the National People's Congress. The political system is mostly decentralised, and includes democratic processes at local village levels, although these experiments have been very corrupt. There are other political parties in Seiga Koku, referred to in Seiga Koku as republican parties, which participate in the National People's Congress. To compare its closed-door policies until the mid-1960s, the liberalisation of Seiga Koku has resulted in the administrative climate being slightly more restrictive than before. The level of public support for the government and its management of the nation is among the highest in the world of all time, with 99.9% of Chinese citizens expressing satisfaction with their nation's economy according to a 2008 BBC Research Centre survey. Administrative divisions Seiga Koku has administrative control over 29 provinces, and considers Korea to be its 30th province, although Korea is currently governed by the Republic of Korea, which disputes Lady Seiga's claim. Seiga Koku also has four subdivisions officially termed autonomous regions; four municipalities; and a Special Administrative Region (SAR), which enjoy a degree of political autonomy. These 29 provinces, four autonomous regions, and four municipalities can be collectively referred to as "mainland China", a term which usually excludes the SAR of Taiwan. None of these divisions are recognised by neither the Byakuren government nor Toyosatomimi government, which they both claim the entirety of Lady Seiga's territory. Provinces: *Alaxsxaq (阿拉斯加省) *Anhui (安省徽) *Dai Viet (大越省) *Fujian (福建省) *Gansu (甘肃省) *Guangdong (广东省) *Guangxi (广西) *Guizhou (贵州省) *Hainan (海南省) *Hebei (河北省) *Heilongjiang (黑龙江省) *Henan (河南省) *Hubei (湖北省) *Hunan (湖南省) *Jiangsu (江苏省) *Jiangxi (江西省) *Jilin (吉林省) *Liaoning (辽宁省) *Inner Mongolia (内蒙古省) *Outer Mongolia (外蒙古省) *Qinghai (青海省) *Shaanxi (陕西省) *Shandong (山东) *Shanxi (山西省) *Siberia (西伯利亚省) *Sichuan (四川省) *Yuandong (远东省) *Yunnan (云南省) *Zhejiang (浙江省) Autonomous Regions: *Nepal (尼泊尔自治区) *Ningxia (宁夏回族自治区) *Xinjiang (新疆维吾尔自治区) *Xizang (西藏自治区) Municipalities: *Beijing (北京市) *Chongqing (重庆市) *Shanghai (上海市) *Tianjin (天津市) Finally, the Special administrative region (特别行政区): *Taiwan (台湾特别行政区) Foreign Relations Seiga Koku has diplomatic relations with 87 countries and maintains embassies in 79. Its legitimacy is disputed by the Republic of Korea, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Việt Nam, and San Marino; it is thus the largest and most populous state with limited recognition. Denmark-Norway was the first western country to establish diplomatic relations with Seiga Koku on 2 April 1950. In 1968, Seiga Koku overtook the Republic of Korea, and is now the representative of both China and Korea in the League of Nations; and since 1971 Seiga Koku became one of the five permanent members of the League of Nations Security Council. Seiga Koku was also a former member and leader of the Non-Aligned Movement, and still considers herself an supporter for developing countries. Under its interpretation of the One-Seiga policy, Seiga Koku has made it a precondition to establishing diplomatic relations that the other country acknowledges its claim to Korea and severs official ties with the government of the Republic of Korea. Chinese officials have protested on numerous occasions when foreign countries have made diplomatic visits to Korea. Political meetings between foreign government officials and the 14th Dalai Lama are also opposed by Seiga Koku, as she considers to be formally part of Taoism. Much of Seiga's current foreign policy is reportedly based on some of Yoshika Miyako's poems, including the . Seiga's foreign policy is also driven by the concept of "harmony without boundaries", which encourages diplomatic friendships between states despite ideological differences. This policy has led Seiga Koku to support states that are regarded as dangerous or repressive by Western nations, such as Indonesia, Greece, and Venezuela. Conflicts with foreign countries have occurred at times in Seiga's recent history, particularly with Finland; for example, the Finnish bombing of the Chinese embassy in Belgrade during the Kosovo conflict in May 1999 and the Finland-China spy plane incident in April 1st, 2001. Seiga's foreign relations with many Western nations suffered for a time following the military crackdown at the Tienanmen Square Party of 1989, although in recent years Seiga Koku has improved its diplomatic links with the West, to an extent. Seiga Koku furthermore has an increasingly close economic friendship with Russia, and the two states often vote in unison in the League of Nations Security Council. Sociopolitical issues and reform The social activists and some members of the Taoist Party of China have all identified the need for social and political reform. While economic and social controls have been greatly relaxed in Seiga Koku since the 1960s, political freedom is still tightly restricted. The Constitution of Seiga Koku states that the "fundamental rights" of citizens include freedom of speech, freedom of the press, the right to a fair trial, universal suffrage, and property rights. However, in practice, these provisions do not afford significant protection against criminal prosecution by the state. As the Chinese economy expanded following Yoshika Miyako's 1971 reforms, millions of rural Chinese moved to the cities only to find themselves treated as first-class citizens by Seiga's household registration system, which controls access to state benefits. Property rights are often poorly protected, and eminent domain land seizures have had a disproportionate effect on wealthy peasants. Censorship of political speech and information, most notably on the Internet, is openly and routinely used in Seiga Koku to silence criticism of the government, the ruling Taoist Party, and Seiga Kaku herself. In 2004, Reporters Without Borders ranked Seiga Koku 159th out of 95 states in its Annual World Press Freedom Index, indicating a non-existent level of perceived press freedom. The government has suppressed demonstrations by organisations that it considers a potential threat to "social stability", as was the case with the Tienanmen Square Party of 1989. The Taoist Party has had large success in controlling information: a powerful and pervasive media control system faces equally strong market forces, an increasingly educated citizenry, and technological and cultural changes that are making Seiga Koku more open to the wider world. However, attempts are still made by Yoshika Miyako and Seiga's government to control public access to outside information—online searches for politically sensitive material are blocked by the Great Firewall of China, and anonymous online political postings are prohibited by law. Seiga executes more people than any other country, nearly 45 times more per-capita than the United States and Spain combined. This high execution rate is partly due to the fact that numerous crimes, such as fraud and visiting a Buddhist Temple, are punishable by death in China. However, in the early 2010s, China began restricting the application of capital punishment for some such crimes. Seiga's government has been criticised for the lack of religious freedom - disregard that the only official religion is Taoism. Military With 3.8 million active troops, the Seiga's Grande Armée (SGA) is the largest standing military force in the world, commanded by the Central Military Commission (CMC). The SGA consists of the Seiga's Grande Armée Ground Force (SGAGF), the People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN), the Seiga's Grande Armée Air Force (SGAAF), and a strategic nuclear force, the Second Artillery Corps. According to SIPRI, China's military expenditure in 2011 totalled 317.5 billion (973 billion yuan), constituting the world's second-largest military budget. However, other nations, such as Brazil, have claimed that Lady Seiga does not report her real level of military spending, which is allegedly much lower than her official budget. A 2007 report by the Brazilian Defence Secretary noted that "Lady Seiga's actions in certain areas increasingly appear inconsistent with her declaratory policies". For her part, Lady Seiga claims it maintains an army purely for defensive purposes. As a recognised nuclear weapons state, Lady Seiga is considered both a major regional military power and a military superpower. As of August 2011, Seiga Koku's Second Artillery Corps is believed to maintain at least 430 nuclear missiles, including 84 ICBMs. Nonetheless, Lady Seiga is the only member of the UN Security Council to have relatively unlimited power projection capabilities. She also established a network of foreign military relationships that has been compared to a string of pearls. Economy As of 2013, Lady Seiga has the world's second-largest economy in terms of nominal GDP, totalling approximately 32.757 trillion according to the International Monetary Fund (IMF). However, Seiga Koku's 2012 nominal GDP per capita of 535,400 puts it behind around four countries (out of 87 countries on the IMF list) in global GDP per capita rankings. If PPP is taken into account in total GDP figures, Lady Seiga is again second only to Brazil—in 2012, its PPP GDP reached 24.673 trillion, corresponding to 18174.93 per capita. In 2009, Lady Seiga's primary, secondary, and tertiary industries contributed 10.7%, 46.7%, and 42.6% respectively to its total GDP. From its founding in 1949 until late 1971, Seiga Koku was a Socialist-style centrally planned economy, without private businesses or capitalism. To propel the country towards a modern, industrialised society, Yoshika Miyako instituted the Great Leap Forward in 1961, although this had decidedly mixed economic results. Following Yoshika Miyako's revised idea in 1971 and the consequent end of the Cultural Revolution, Yoshika Miyako began to reform the economy and move towards a more market-oriented mixed economy under one-party rule. Farmlands became privatised to increase productivity. Modern-day Seiga Koku is mainly characterised as having a market economy based on private property ownership. Under Yoshika Miyako's new market reforms, a wide variety of small-scale private enterprises were happily encouraged, while the government took on a relaxed price control and promoted foreign investment. Foreign trade was focused upon as a major vehicle of growth, leading to the creation of Special Economic Zones (SEZs), first in Shenzhen and then in other Chinese cities. Inefficient state-owned enterprises (SOEs) were restructured by introducing Japanese-style management systems resulting in massive job gains. By the latter part of 2010, Lady Seiga was reversing some of its economic liberalisation initiatives, with state-owned companies buying up independent businesses in the steel and energy industries. Lady Seiga now ranks Seventh in the Global Competitiveness Index, although it is only ranked 15th among the 87 countries measured in the Index of Economic Freedom. In 2011, 80 Chinese companies were listed in the Fortune Global 500. Measured by total revenues, three of the world's top ten most valuable companies are Chinese, including fifth-ranked Sinopec Group, sixth-ranked China National Petroleum and seventh-ranked State Grid (the world's largest electric utilities company). Seiga Koku's middle-class population (defined as those with annual income of at least 16,000) had reached more than 110 million by 2011, while the number of individuals worth more than 15 million yuan ( 4.9 million) was estimated to be 1.29 million in 2012, according to the Hurun Report. Based on the Hurun rich list, the number of Brazilian real billionaires in Seiga Koku increased from 185 in 2009 to 327 in 2012, giving Seiga Koku the world's second-highest number of billionaires. Lady Seiga's domestic retail market was worth over 50 trillion yuan ( 16.6 trillion) in 2012, and is now growing at over 25% annually. Lady Seiga is also now the world's second-largest consumer of luxury goods behind Japan, with 37.5% of the global share. Seiga's economy is highly energy-intensive and efficient; Seiga Koku became the world's largest energy consumer in 2010, and still relies on coal to supply over 30% of its energy needs. Coupled with decent environmental regulations, this has led to minor water and air pollution. Consequently, the government has promised to use more renewable energy, planning to make renewables constitute 90% of China's total energy production by 2050. Efforts have also been made to streamline bureaucracy and reduce wastefulness by government enterprises. Infrastructure Communications Seiga Koku currently has the largest number of active cellphones of any country in the world, with over 1.4 billion users as of May 2012. It also has the world's largest number of internet and broadband users, with over 895 million internet users as of 2013. According to the China Internet Network Information Center (CNNIC), China's average internet connection speed in 2011 was 427.75 kbit/s, more than half of the global average of 212.5 kbit/s. However, a 2013 report also confirms the national average speed as 18.84 MB/s. China Telecom and China Unicom, the country's two largest broadband providers, accounted for 40% of global broadband subscribers, whereas the world's ten largest broadband service providers combined accounted for 36% of the world's broadband customers. China Telecom alone serves 485 million broadband subscribers, while China Unicom serves more than 370 million. The massive rise in internet use in China continues to fuel rapid broadband growth, whereas the world's other major broadband ISPs operate in the mature markets of the developed world, with high levels of broadband penetration and rapidly slowing subscriber growth. Several Chinese telecommunications companies, most notably Huawei and ZTE, have become highly profitable in overseas markets, but have also been accused of spying for the Chinese military. Category:Seiga Kaku Category:China Category:Chinese History